


Destiny

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Gellert Grindelwald, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: We're meant to be together, Albus. It's our destiny.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's June 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/725986.html): Tops & Voyeurism
> 
> Thanks so much to capitu & maesterchill for being awesome and looking this one over for me! <3

It was late when Gellert was finally able to sneak away from old Bathilda and their weekly Thursday night game of Wizarding Chess. Gellert hated giving up his freedom, even for a single night a week, but she insisted, and he figured it was a decent trade-off for his uninterrupted freedom for the other six nights a week. Besides, she was a surprisingly competent player, and Gellert was always keen to sharpen his skills. Still, he was glad it was over with now, glad that his time was once again his own.

Anticipation curled through him as he took the shortcut through the Higgins' back garden towards the Dumbledore house. Albus wouldn't be expecting him, not tonight, but Bathilda had faded early, claiming a headache, which meant he should be able to get to Albus's before he went to bed. Not that Gellert didn't plan on waking him if he'd fallen asleep early, but Albus was always a little grumpy when Gellert did that, and it took some of the fun out of talking about their plans when Albus's mind was still fuzzy with sleep.

He reached the Dumbledores' and swung up easily onto the large tree just outside Albus's window. It would have been no problem to magic his way through the front door, but he risked waking Albus's siblings that way, and the last thing he felt like dealing with was Aberforth's sneering. He didn't know why Albus put up with him, but he knew better than to push Albus on it, at least not yet. 

Albus's room was dark, save for a faint glow, likely from the lamp by Albus's bed. Good, he figured Albus was still up then; probably reading. Gellert leaned towards the pane to slip it open when the rest of the room came into focus and he froze. 

Albus wasn't reading.

He was sprawled out naked on his bed, the dimmed lamp next to him casting its half-light upon Albus's pretty form. His head was thrown back and his breathing laboured as his hand moved slick and slow over his erection. Albus seemed to be teasing himself, drawing things out with his measured, even strokes, and Gellert found himself surprisingly fascinated by the display, his own cock beginning to twitch and harden.

Albus drew his legs up as his free hand began to trail down his chest and stomach, his fingers suddenly slick and shining in the lamp light. He really was so _good_ at magic, and a possessive pride rushed through Gellert at the casual display of power as Albus's fingers slipped lower and lower. His stomach tightened with lust, and Gellert wondered who Albus was thinking about as wet fingers circled his arsehole. Gellert didn't think it was hubris to assume it was him.

Gellert was far from an idiot. He'd felt Albus's hungry gaze upon him, had noticed the too-frequent excuses to touch, the worshipful expression Albus would shine upon him whenever Gellert made a particularly convincing point. Gellert liked it, that rush of power he felt holding Albus's heart in his hand. He'd encouraged Albus's affection, but he'd never explicitly returned it, still undecided if it would ultimately help or hinder their cause to give in to desire. Gellert would be lying, though, if he said he hadn't thought about it. Sometimes, when they were out in their meadow talking about their plans for the future, he could barely stop himself from pressing Albus back against the cool grass, touching him until he moaned Gellert's name. 

Even so, it was a little shocking, just how affected Gellert was now, watching Albus get himself off. Arousal pumped through him, hot and sweet, urging him to take what Albus was so clearly offering, to stake his claim on his beautiful, brilliant co-conspirator. He looked at Albus, flush with desire, and want pooled in his belly, that familiar feeling of possessive hunger flooding his veins. Albus made him feel powerful, unstoppable, and he knew that with Albus at his side, they could rule the world. Surely sex would only make their bond stronger, would only tie Albus to him more firmly, heart and mind and soul?

He was moving before his brain made a conscious decision to do so, soundlessly sliding open the window before slipping into Albus's room. It was hotter inside than he'd expected, warm from Albus's writhing body and ragged pants, the air thick with sex and musk. He slipped off his outer robes, leaving himself clad in only his undershirt and pants. Something primal stretched awake in Gellert's chest, and he stalked forward with intent.

Albus's pretty blue eyes widened in shock when they caught sight of him, and Gellert sensed Albus's flash of panic, before Albus's gaze fully settled on Gellert's face. Whatever he saw there must have soothed his embarrassment, must have convinced him just how much Gellert liked what he saw, because Albus melted back into the mattress, his expression going lax with wonderous pleasure as Gellert climbed onto the bed. He settled between Albus's spread thighs, blanketing Albus's naked body with his clothed one and giving his hips a sensual swivel. Albus gasped and Gellert smiled down at him, possessive and satisfied.

"Merlin, the way you look, Albus, spread out for me like a feast," Gellert groaned. "Were you thinking about me? Were you imagining I was between your legs just like this as you fingered yourself?"

 

Albus's mouth fell open, those mesmerising eyes of his still so wide, so blue. He swallowed audibly, and Gellert's gaze was drawn to the long line of his throat, the sweet bob of his Adam's apple. 

" _Tell me_ ," Gellert commanded, when the silence stretched too long and it became clear that Albus didn't intend to answer.

"Y—Yes," Albus whispered, barely managed to get the words out. "Of course I was. You're all I ever think about anymore."

Fierce triumph rushed through him, shocking in its intensity. Gellert had never imagined how sweet those words could sound, how euphoric it was to know that he had Albus so perfectly bewitched. It made him want to take more, take as much as Albus would give him, take it _all_ , until everything Albus was belonged to Gellert.

"I'm going to fuck you," Gellert replied, his voice a low, smokey rumble that surprised even him with its sensuality. Albus's lashes fluttered, and he licked his lips. 

"Please," Albus whimpered, and _oh_ how gratifying it was to hear him beg.

It was all too much, and suddenly Gellert couldn't wait another minute, couldn't stand to draw it out a second longer. He reached down and shoved his pants to mid-thigh, wordlessly casting a lubrication spell before gripping his cock to make himself slick. Albus obligingly spread his legs wider and angled his hips, and the two of them locked eyes as Gellert lined himself up and pushed inside.

 _Fuck_. Albus felt incredible, so hot and tight, his body opening up for Gellert like he was made for it. Both of their breathing grew ragged as Gellert settled all the way in, Albus's body wound tight as a spring beneath him, his hands fisted in the bedding. Gellert hadn't even begun to move and already Albus looked utterly debauched, auburn hair sprawled messily against his pillow, his skin flushed and his eyes glassy. It was the look in those eyes, though, that did Gellert in, the pure reverence and devotion lighting Gellert's blood on fire and shattering all illusion of control.

He snapped his hips, shallow thrusts that quickly turned harder, deeper, as Gellert did his best to imprint himself on Albus; body and soul. Albus took it all so beautifully, opening himself up to everything Gellert gave him and tacitly begging for more with his breathy cries and eager moans. Gellert wondered if Albus had done this before, if the reason he was so easy for it was because some other bloke had taken him just like this? The thought turned Gellert's thrusts brutal, but Albus didn't seem to mind, writhing beneath him like there was nowhere he'd rather be. No, nobody had ever taken Albus like his, Gellert was sure of it. This sight was for him alone—nobody else would have been able to bring Albus to such heights, even if they'd had the opportunity to try it. Albus was _his_.

"You feel so good, Albus, like you were meant to take me like this. Don't you feel it?" Gellert murmured as the beginnings of his orgasm began to build in his groin. "We're meant to be together, Albus. It's our destiny. You're _mine_ , Albus. Say you're mine."

Albus whined as he wrapped a hand around his prick, wanking himself in time to Gellert's savage thrusts. "Yes," he cried out as Gellert brushed against his sweet spot. "Yeah, yes, _yours_ , Gellert. Always yours, nobody else's."

Those were the words Gellert was waiting to hear, _needed_ to hear, and he thrust once more into Albus's willing body, pressing in deep as he shuddered and came. Albus followed soon after, his arse rippling around Gellert's softening cock as he found his own release.

"Will you stay?" Albus asked quietly, after he'd cleaned them both off with a wave of his hand and had crawled beneath the blankets. 

Gellert felt lazy and content. He flashed Albus an indulgent smile, and nodded, feeling generous. Albus had been so good for him, and he asked for so little in return. Though a part of Gellert wanted to head back to Bathilda's and work more on his plans, it wouldn't hurt to put things off for the night. In fact, Gellert quite thought it would be well worth it, given Albus's radiant smile and the way he curled himself against Gellert's chest, pliant and trusting in a way that had the beast in Gellert's chest purring with pride.

 _Yes_ , Gellert thought drowsily as he began to drift to sleep, it was worth it to keep Albus happy. His future plans depended on it, after all. With Albus at his side, he was going to rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
